So I've Heard
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: With the way things were going, Xigbar could only wonder if his perfect future were possible, of course, with Demyx by his side, maybe…just maybe it could all work out. Happy early XigDem Day! AU.


A/N: This is for my amazing….my awesome…my extraordinary _Chokarrie. _She is the Demyx to my Xigbar! In our RP and in life. You claim I'm your muse when the reverse is true as well!

This is a side story/not completely connected to the storyline of my _To be Feared or Loved._ It is AU.

A little XigDem fluff for ya folks, warning, this is my first XigDem and I make most of my character portrayals based on Damned Lolita's _One Great Circle _fic. I credit her for them and I suggest you read it; it's a must for KH Orgy yaoi fans.

::::::::::::::::::::

So I've Heard

:::::::::

Xigbar sighed lightly and glimpsed around the palace in dismay. Being the head guard had its perks and its downsides. Of course he could shoot everything he set his eye on but he was constantly bored. No one disobeyed the emperor so there was no one to punish. He aimed his arrow at a flying bird and shot it down. He slowly walked towards it with the mind to roast it as a small meal, no sense wasting meat of course.

He was surprised to see a young boy standing over it, picking the injured bird up and cradling it. Xigbar coughed weakly, announcing his presence, which caused the boy to turn around quickly. The boy looked a bit afraid at seeing the head imperial guard standing in front of him but he still clutched the bird close to his chest. Xigbar raised an eyebrow, "Boy, you are cradling my kill."

The boy's aqua-blue eyes widened considerably but he didn't move, his dirty blonde hair shifted a little when he frowned at Xigbar, "I'm sorry Sir, but I can't let it go, it's…it didn't do anything, surely you can find something else to eat?"

Xigbar blinked once…twice and then grinned at him, "That's a new one kiddo." He looked at the bird which was still living and the young boy clutching it, "I guess you can keep it or whatever….I mean I was just going to roast it anyways." His polite and aristocratic demeanor dropped instantly around this boy and yet he didn't understand why.

The boy's grin made Xigbar smile a bit in return, "Thank you!" He petted the bird and ran off in some odd direction, leaving Xigbar to wonder why and how the hell the whole encounter had happened. He sighed and continued on with his day, still a bit perplexed at why that shining smile kept appearing in his brain.

:::::::::::::

He sat next to the emperor while various officials conversed at dinner. He felt distracted and bored; there was nothing he hated more than politics. He knew what was going on; Xemnas had hired him for a reason. He set his head on his hand, his elbow leaning on the table in an exhausted manner and then a strange tune entered his ear. He sat up a little straighter, frowning in a perplexed way, "Sir, what is that?"

Xemnas turned a bit to look at him, "Hm? Oh, that is my new lute player, I just hired him, it's so dull around here wouldn't you say?"

Xigbar nodded in agreement, his eye scanning the room for the source of the sound and landing on a familiar head of dirty blonde hair, he smirked a little, "I know that boy."

Xemnas chuckled, "Oh? I didn't know you were interested in that kind of thing." He gently teased the other, giving him a friendly elbow as the officials left the room, bowing to the emperor.

Xigbar waited until the others left before giving his emperor a small angry glance and lifting himself up, "As if!" He scoffed and headed towards the young boy, compelled to find out more about him.

The boy looked up, recognizing Xigbar and that brilliant smile light his face up again, "Hello! Did you like my playing?" He motioned to his lute, which was across his lap.

Xigbar grinned, "Yeah it was good kid…errr..I never got your name."

The boy jumped up, his clothes hanging off of him in all the right places in his excitement, "Demyx!" He blushed a little, his eyes dropping to the floor, "What's yours?"

Xigbar smirked, eyeing the boy quickly…especially the shirt that was much too big for him, "Xigbar."

Demyx smiled, "That's too formal, how about Xiggy?"

Xigbar laughed, his eye glinting, "Xiggy? I kind of like the sound of that, so I'll be seeing you around Demyx?"

Demyx nodded eagerly, "Yeah, the emperor hired me for a good long while, practically bought me." He blushed deeper, "I …I've never been in such a nice place, the palace is something else."

Xigbar rubbed the back of his head, "I could…uhhh…give you a tour if you want."

Demyx grinned again, putting the lute under his arm and skipping ahead of him, "Let's go Xiggy!"

Xigbar just shook his head a little, smiling, "Sure thing Dem." He unknowingly set off a chain of events that would bind him to the melodious lute player for life.

:::::::::A Few Months Later

He looked out across the sky, the boy leaning on his shoulder, snuggled up in his lap. Demyx giggled and kissed his chin, "Xiggy, you know, if we stay like this, maybe we can enjoy it forever."

Xigbar chuckled, ruffling Demyx's wild hair, "I wish that were true my wonderful siren."

Demyx smiled, "If I'm a siren, then that means I'm leading you towards death right?"

Xigbar frowned, "That's not what I meant Dem, I meant you had an alluring voice."

Demyx blinked cutely then blushed shyly, "That's sweet Xiggy because you know I'd never hurt you."

Xigbar smiled, setting his head on top of Demyx's, "I know Dem, I know, I just wish things were better around here."

Demyx looked up to the sky again, his face turning into a serene expression, "Things get worse before they get better Xiggy, as long as I got you, nothing can go wrong right?"

Xigbar grinned, "Course Dem, of course, I'd die for you, you know that."

Demyx hugged him tight, burying his face into the guard's chest, "I know. I just don't want you to go that far Xiggy."

With the way things were going, Xigbar could only wonder if his perfect future were possible, of course, with Demyx by his side, maybe…just maybe it could all work out.

:::::

A/N: I wanted to foreshadow and yet not give you too much info on my other fic. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
